


A World Of Our Own

by NPennyworth



Category: DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Royalty, Angst, Gen, Hugging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Planet Destruction, Redemption, Royalty, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tamaran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 05:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12292515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPennyworth/pseuds/NPennyworth
Summary: Tamaran is gone, and Komand'r wonders what she has left.





	A World Of Our Own

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 7 of Starfire Appreciation Week: Hopes for the Future. I really wanted a sister reconciliation fic. Enjoy!

Tamaran was gone. Blasted to pieces by some alien menace, and it had happened while Komand’r had been  _ gone,  _ had been distracted by battling her  _ sister  _ of all things-

The world was tilting and going blurry and Komand’r dug her fingernails into the palms of her hands, using the sharp stab of pain to focus. She would find whoever had done this and she would  _ burn  _ them, she would tear them apart until there was not enough of them left for a burial and then she would incinerate their remains, she would hunt them down across the edges of the galaxy and show the same measure of mercy they showed her world.

_ It’s gone,  _ she thought again, dull comprehension edging it’s way in front of the rage. Her lungs were too tight to take in a full breath but that didn’t matter, not when Komand’r was floating where Tamaran  _ should  _ be, where her home was now only bits of stardust and memory.

“Komand’r,” Koriand’r said from behind her, and without thinking about it Komand’r had whirled around and was snarling at her sister, her fist drawn up and a starbolt crackling to life around it.

“ _ You, _ ” she spat, the tightness in her chest building up into cold rage that needed to be expelled. “If you hadn’t fought me, if you hadn’t  _ wasted my time,  _ I would have been here, I could have stopped this!”

“I didn’t-” Koriand’r began to protest but Komand’r didn’t stop, couldn’t stop without being eaten alive by the rage.

“I should have been here!” Komand’r screamed at the empty void, at the starry blackness that refused to honour her with a response.

“It was my world too,” Koriand’r said, her eyes beginning to water.

“IT’S NOT THE SAME.” Komand’r could feel herself cracking, rage giving away to desperation. “I was their  _ queen. _ ”

“So was I!” Koriand’r protested.  _ They loved me,  _ hung unspoken in the air between them, and Blackfire gritted her teeth as the starbolt flared higher.  _ I loved them more,  _ she wanted to protest, but it would sound petty and empty. What use was that love now?

“Maybe we couldn’t have stopped it,” Koriand’r said, and Komand’r snarled at her and shook her head.

“If I couldn’t stop it than I should have died with them.” The words were heavy and the rage suddenly draining out of her and leaving her empty. Her starbolt flickered out and she couldn’t gather the rage to form a new one.

“Don’t say that!” Koriand’r looked shocked and Komand’r couldn’t bear to look at her anymore, turning and facing the space that should have been occupied by her planet, her home, her people.

“It’s different for you,” she said, “You live on Earth now. You have friends there. Tamaran was all I had.” Her voice faltered a little at the end and she cleared her throat. “What use is a queen without her kingdom?”

“You have me,” Koriand’r said, her soft hand landing on Komand’r’s shoulder. “We can do this together.”

“I haven’t had you since I sold you into slavery,” Komand’r replied, shrugging off her sister’s hand and letting a bitter edge in her voice. “Until I stabbed you in the back and betrayed you when you returned. And did so again, and again. I might kill you now, for all you know.”

“You wouldn’t,” Koriand’r said, and Komand’r laughed, a jagged and fractured sound.

“Do you forget so easily?” she said. “I would if I needed to. I needed to be queen, I needed my birthright, and the Tamaraneans only had room in their hearts for  _ one  _ princess. I needed it to be me, I needed to…” she let the words trail off, remembering that all of it was for naught. Her world was gone, her people killed.

“Why?” Koriand’r asked, pain in her voice. “I can remember being such good friends when we were younger. What did I ever do to you? Why did you  _ hurt  _ me?”

“I had no other choice,” she said, and Komand’r scoffed.

“Oh, please! No other choice but to sell your sister into slavery? To turn to a life of crime? The throne was rightfully yours!”

“But nobody believed it,” Komand’r snarled, spinning around to face Koriand’r again. Kori’s face was streaked with tears and Komand’r could feel her own eyes beginning to water. She summoned a grin to drive back the sadness, ignoring how sharp it felt. “I was their queen, and I needed to sacrifice you to be their monarch. I gave  _ everything _ to my people, and I don’t regret it; I would do it again. You know I would.” Komand’r didn’t regret it because she couldn’t afford to, couldn’t afford to look back on how thoroughly and utterly betrayed her little sister. If she ever did she feared it might destroy her.

To her surprise Komand’r felt a tear escape down her cheek and turned away, swiping at it and letting her false smile fall. “This means nothing,” she told her sister. “I will hunt down those who did this and I will get my revenge; you will not stand in my way!”

“Of course not!” Koriand’r looked offended at the very idea, as if that wasn’t what she’d spent her entire  _ life  _ doing.  _ The sun never notices the shadows it casts.  _ “I would  _ help  _ you in this venture, if you would allow me!”

“Why?” Komand’r asked, her voice cracking again but this time she did nothing to stop it. “I am your  _ enemy,  _ Komand’r! Why do you comfort me, why do you wish to  _ help _ ?”

“Because you’re my  _ sister! _ ” Koriand’r gave a short, fractured noise that sounded half like a sob before moving forward too quickly for Komand’r to react. Before she knew it her sister had latched onto her and was hugging her with all the ferocity of a warrior.

“What are you-” she snarled, and Koriand’r was only squeezing her tighter.

“You’re my sister and I  _ love  _ you,” she said. “And I forgive you!”

“You can’t!” Komand’r said, trying to pry her sister off her. “You can  _ never  _ forgive me!”

“Why not?”

“Because _ I can’t forgive myself! _ ” Her voice was shrill and cut out at the end, and she stared at Koriand’r’s wide green eyes for a moment in shock before shattering.

Komand’r couldn’t remember crying since she was very young, and it was if all her tears had been saved up until this moment and now demanded their release. She was breaking, burning, shattering, and the only thing keeping her in the same spot was her sister’s embrace.

“I’m sorry,” she gasped, and Koriand’r began to cry too. “I’m so, so sorry.”

“I know,” she said. “And I forgive you.” Hearing those words hurt more than she thought possible, but there was a tendril of hope in them too. Hope that maybe not everything had been destroyed, that maybe there would be something left for Komand’r when she surfaced from the pain.

When her sobs finally dwindled away Komand’r realized that her arms had come up to return Koriand’r’s hug, and although it surprised her she didn’t drop them.

**Author's Note:**

> And then their planet gets rebuilt by Dr Fate so there's still a happy ending! Comments appreciated.


End file.
